Mr Monk Is Asked To Go Above And Beyond
by AdorableElephant
Summary: Co-written with Princess Dogooder.  How will Monk handle a suprising nighttime visit?  Will he do the right thing?  Or will it be too much?


****

****

**Mr. Monk Is Asked To Go Above And Beyond**

**

* * *

**

Hello! This story was co-written with Princess Dogooder, and inspired by her original story (You should read it!)! We would like to tell you something. Here it is: _We do not own Monk._ Thank you! :D Reviews are welcomed (encouraged, pleaded for, wanted, needed... xD)!

_

* * *

_

The night would have been the perfect setting for horror films. Thunder cracked like a baseball bat making contact with a baseball. Lightening flashed like a camera. It was the kind of night that made Adrian Monk feel like he was going to crawl out of his skin. He hated thunder. He hated lightening. It was different when Trudy was alive. She was always able to settle him down. She was always able to make him laugh and distract him from whatever it was that had been bothering him.

Without her, there was no way to diminish or ease the anxiety. Just as he was going to go get his vacuum and clean (cleaning always made him feel better) an intense knock at the door was heard.

For just one moment Adrian allowed himself to dream. He allowed himself to dream that the person on the other end of the door was Trudy. He knew it would be impossible. That's why he only allowed himself one minute of dreaming. He opened the door when he came to his senses.  
Standing outside his door was a woman. She was in her late 20's to mid 30's he guess and probably 5 foot 3 or 5 foot 4. She was soaked to the skin. She was tan with dark brown hair.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Monk thought for a second, knowing that he should let her in; but one glance at the wet hallway floor told him that he shouldn't comply. But it didn't matter, the women stepped in before he could say a word.

"Can I help you with something?" Monk asked, cringing as he watched droplets of water fall from the women's hair onto his freshly vacuumed floor. The women saw the discomfort on his face and asked if he was alright. Monk kindly told her "no" and repeated the question.

"My daughter," she said, "is terribly ill."  
As she told him the story and who she was he stared at her for what seemed like ages.

"Well," he said, "I must say you're a very devoted mother. You also seem like a genuinely good person and I am impressed that you went all this way for your child. That's something... quite impressive making me impressed," he said... "However this is sort of a major issue. I'm going to need some time to consider it."

"Absolutely," she said, "I completely get that."

"Do you maybe have a number where I can reach you," he asked her.

She gave him her personal number, her work number, her cell phone number, and her house number (which he wouldn't be calling... he couldn't stand the thought of talking with the man that killed his wife. He would call her on her cell or personal or work number).

"How are you getting home?" he asked.

"I'm gonna walk."

"Not in this weather," he said, "I'll call you a ride."

He called the cab company and paid for her cab ride and then he sat down in his living room shaking. He was left alone with his thoughts. Silence seemed like the enemy. He picked up the phone to call Natalie but then remembered she was out of town. Then he picked up the phone and dialed Leland's number.

"Stottlemyer here." Leland muttered into the phone.

"Did I wake you?" Monk asked.

"What time is it?" Leland questioned.

"12:30 AM."

"Then yes," he said not angrily hearing the desperation in his friend's voice, "I think you woke me."

Now would be a good time to tell you Leland and Karen's oldest child, Jennifer was kidnapped several months ago. Monk explained the situation to Leland.

"I'll be right over," he said.

He hung up and looked at Karen.

"Honey," he said, "I have to go now. Something came up. Can I bring you anything back when I get back?"  
She thought for a minute.

"Yeah," she said, "Jennifer if you can."

Leland gave his wife an understanding look, a kiss on the forehead, and a wave goodbye. He threw on some everyday clothes and rushed out the door. He was at Monk's house in less than half an hour.

Monk heard another knock at the door, and this time, being quite sure it was the Captain, didn't hesitate or dream. He jumped up and answered it.

"Captain Stottlemyer! Good to see you, Leland, come in."

Leland sat down in the nearest chair.

"So what are you gonna do Monk?"

"I… don't know. That would be why I've called you."

Leland sighed. He was used to taking police calls in the middle of the night. Not so used to getting calls from his best detective and good friend wanting his opinion on what to do in the case that a women show up at your house in the dead of night requesting medical donations.

"Just do what you think is right Monk."

"And that would be…?" Monk questioned.

"It's a little more complicated then that." Monk added.

"Why?"

"Because this girl... her father was the man that made the bomb that killed Trudy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two men sat in silence for awhile.

"Well that changes things a bit." Leland said.

"But should it?" Monk asked.

"What?" Stottlemyer didn't understand.

"Well.. I would be likely to do it for someone else. Why should this girl be any different?"

"Monk, her father helped kill your wife."

"Yes... but she didn't."

Leland stared at his friend. The man never ceesed to impress him.

"You know it might help if you meet the kid first," Leland suggested

"Actually," Monk smiled, "That would be a great idea"  
Natalie came back the next day and found Monk deep in thought.

"Mr. Monk," he said gently, "are you alright?"

"I... have an incredably diffucult decision to make," Monk said

"Well all your outfits are the same," Natalie said, "Just pick one"

"It's not like that," Monk told her, "I've been asked to donate my kidney to a nine year old girl"

"Well... that is a tough situation," Natalie admitted

"Yes it is. Also it gets more complicated"

"Why?"

"Because... it's the... the daughter... of the man that killed Trudy. The man that made the bomb that killed my wife... and I'm being asked to donate my kidney to this child to save her."  
Natalie understood what her friend was going through.

"You feel conflicted don't you?"

"VERY," Monk said, "It seems unfair to punish a 9 year old for something her father did. At the same time it's hard for me to..."

"I know," Natalie said, "I wish I could give you the answer."

Suddenly Monk was hit with a flashback.

((Flashback))

For anyone who saw Adrian Monk and his wife Trudy together there could be no doubt of two things. The first thing is that he loved her and the second thing is that she loved him. He often said and meant that she was his world. One day his world was turned upside-down. She had been falsely accused of a fairly serious crime. It had to go to trial.  
She had been found guilty. The judge sentenced her to wear an electric bracelet that gave off shock waves. It was something that had just been approved and the judge felt it was appropriate. The shocks were anywhere from minor to very strong but they were for the most part extremely painful. It was horrible for Monk to watch his wife suffering like that.  
As it has already been established Adrian Monk has always taken things to the highest extreme. Any time Trudy got a shock it was just as bad if not worse for her husband. For the most part she was able to conceal how bad it was. There were a few times however that the shock was really bad. When that happened she couldn't hide it. This was only the first day. She had another six months of this. Trudy however, refused to let that get her down. She was not going to let the shocks destroy her.  
Trudy was making dinner when she got a horrible shock. It was so bad that she dropped the bowl that she was cooking in and the bowl split down the middle. She had to sit down because it was too painful to keep standing.

"Ouch," she whispered. Adrian heard the noise and ran in.

Monk had then taken action. He had removed the shock bracelet and put it on himself, because he couldn't bear to see his wife in such pain.

As Monk snapped back to the present, he realized what he had to do. He hadn't been able to stand his wife, someone he cared about, in pain. He couldn't any easier imagine dooming a little girl.

He dials the women's number. She answers on the third ring.

"Hello?" Adrian says. "It's me. Adrian Monk."

"Hi," she said, "I apprecaite you getting back to me."

"America," he told her, "I would be happy to do this for you. And for Lark."  
He knew he should say "and for your husband" but he couldn't.

"Thank you so much," America said, "Words can't express the gratetude I feel right now"

"It doesn't have to," Monk replied, "When you love someone you will go through hell for them even if you can't return. I could see how much you love your little girl. I know how hard that must have been for you... knowing what you know and still... with the situation... anyway what I'm going to do is put the past behind me. There are not conditions. I am doing this because 1) even though I don't know Lark I know I would love her 2) Because I'm not going to let a child suffer for the mistakes of another person-"  
"The situation-"  
"And 3) because I know it's what Trudy would do," he interupted, "I know about the situation and it doesn't matter. I can understand the reasoning."

They said their goodbyes and he hung up. As he went to lay down he saw the spirit of the one he loved.

"Adrian that was a wonderful thing you did," she said, "It will be rewarded too."

She disapeared and left him pondering what she'd meant by that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Click the blue button below to bring happiness! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
